SCARPA
SCARPA or Scarpa1 is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. There is no in-game name for this level, the name comes from documentation included with the file. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. This level is designed to be played in a low resolution while wandering through darkness in an area that feels unwelcoming to be alone in. It is recommended to use something like Quake Flares to learn the level. Quick Level Completion * Turn left, then head to the extreme left corner. * Turn around, then proceed forward to hit an invisible Teleporter. * Proceed forward, then jump over the hole. * Continue moving forward to exit the level. Walkthrough Collect the two 25 Health where you spawn, 'one to your left and one to your right. Head to your right to head up a small raised surface, then proceed forward to drop down on the other side. Collect the two 25 Health to your left, then proceed straight ahead to the wall. Turn around, then head up the ramp. Ignore the ramp heading up in the direction you just came from, there is nothing at the top of it, and instead continue forward to another ramp. Head up the ramp to your left, then turn right and go through the doorway to collect the Rocket Launcher. There is nothing else in this section of the map, so turn right and jump onto the railing. Drop to the ground below, then head forward to climb the small raised surface again. Turn left this time to reach a structure, ignore it for the moment to collect the Rockets beside the wall. Return to the structure, then jump onto it to collect the Nailgun. Doing such will hit an invisible Teleporter, bringing you to a platform overlooking the start. Turn around to collect the Yellow Armor, then turn right. Jump to the ramp to your right, then follow it up to get the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Turn around to head down the ramp, then drop to the lower floor structure that is above ground level. Follow it forward to the corner of the map, then turn right and follow the next section to reach an intersection. Continue forward to collect the 25 Health by the dead end, then return to the intersection and turn left. Head down the path to reach the ceiling of the Nailgun structure. Collect the Nails to your left and Super Nailgun to your right, then drop back to the lower floor. Turn right, then head to the far right corner of the map. Ignore the ramp to your right, instead proceeding straight ahead to hit an invisible Teleporter. Ignore the route straight ahead, instead turning around and proceeding forward to reach another invisible Teleporter. Collect the Nailgun, then turn left onto a balcony overlooking the rest of the map. Proceed forward to collect the Rocket Launcher, Quad Damage, and Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Turn left to drop to the ground below, then retrace your steps through the invisible Teleporter to reach the route you previously ignored. Continue forward this time, jumping over the hole in the middle of the floor that leads back to the dead end area near the Rocket Launcher area. Proceed forward to hit the exit of the level. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Yellow Armor structure. * Nailgun structure roof. * Rocket Launcher beside railing. * Beside tunnel with invisible Teleporter leading to exit tunnel. * Near two 25 Health in middle of room. Gallery SCARPA __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-8 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:IdBase levels